


Sleepy

by RedPineTrees



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Roadex, Skrillhog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:38:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPineTrees/pseuds/RedPineTrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonny uses Rob as a pillow, and Rob thinks about this in detail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER BEFORE THE FIC GETS STARTED: This work of fiction is just that; a work of fiction, and in no way represents the real feelings of any persons mentioned. I have used the names and likeness of these celebrities for entertainment purposes and in no way mean to offend, disgust, or freak out the people mentioned here. Thank you.

Sonny liked to use me as a pillow, most days. Whether it be in the car, in the bus, or in bed, he stuck next to me like a koala. He liked to steal my warmth, and my clothes. He wore my shirts to bed, or just wore them in general, though no one could really tell due to him wearing baggy clothing in general. A few friends had taken notice, wondering if we had the same shirt, or if Sonny was just too lazy to wash his own clothes. 

I was bigger than him, everyone knew that. Sonny was called a goblin for a reason, he was so short. Short wasn't bad, anyways, it just made it easier to carry him around places. It made it easier to hold him in bed, during lazy mornings when we didn't have to think about touring or shows. He would press his small body next to my larger one, snoring softly on my chest with his arms slung around me. 

While he slept, I usually pet through his hair with my hands, vaguely thinking about how he could stand to brush his hair a little bit more. I combed through it myself, either humming or quietly talking to him, about anything, really. Plans for the day, dreams I had had the night before, random things that I came up with. Sometimes I would tell him silly, made up stories, and he would wake up halfway through one, giving me a raspy giggle and wondering what the hell I was talking about.

And when he woke up, he would look up at me with his big brown eyes, smiling at me softly. He'd stretch a little, groaning, and then relax on me again. He would tell me his dreams while using his hands, acting them out in some ways. He was so excited to tell me all of his experiences during sleep, and even if he was a little groggy, he tried his hardest to fill me in. He'd usually start falling asleep again, asking me to tell him my own dreams, which I did just as I had with my stories.

But, just before falling asleep again, he would always interrupt me, kissing my chest or neck affectionately.  
“I love you, Rob.”

**Author's Note:**

> yooo i've got another drabble for you guys.


End file.
